School, Homework, Love And Life With You
by just-an-artist-pl
Summary: The sequel of Books, Summer, Coffee And You: It's their last year of highschool and after Blaine's dream of a summer break he has to face new things life has in store for him. Good and bad together with Kurt. Or at least that's what he hopes.
1. Brave

Part 1. Brave

Senior year, the beginning of his last year at high school and Blaine Anderson was able to say it started pretty good. Actually it was magical but only for him. While any other around him began to talk about graduation, college, work all this stuff which was part of the term 'future plans' he couldn't even focus on stuff like that. Why? First because he was deeply in love with the popular Kurt Hummel. The beautiful, smart and brave Kurt Hummel. He was the one who could hold his hand, he was the one who was allowed to kiss him, call him his and sleep with him. He was allowed to do all the things only a partner was allowed to do. Actually this was all he needed to be happy. But Blaine wasn't as brave as is boyfriend and for sure not as popular. He wasn't popular at all. But it didn't matter because Kurt loved him for who he was. It should had been enough. But life is a bitch and Blaine had to go through different stuff instead of new homework, future plans and paying attention to his classes. So much about magical beginning and pretty good start.

The first week of school was exhausting. No one really talked to him or asked him out because his friends knew that he and Kurt were together but anyone else was just whispering. Whispers Blaine didn't like and he always looked for his boyfriend to calm himself down but he never told him about the whispers or that he thought the whispers were about them. Actually he wasn't even sure if they were about them but it felt like that. At the end of the day he was too exhausted to do anything. So they only finished their homework that needed to be done and laid on a bed for the rest of the evening until one of them had to go home.

Then there was the second week of school. Right before and after his classes when Kurt wasn't with him random people suddenly felt the urge to talk to him. Or to say, ask him out about if he and Kurt really were together. Last year those people never even paid any kind of attention towards him. All he did was nodding and staring at them. This sudden attention was really strange and hard to handle. Whispers, looks and strange questions. Blaine was used to this when he came out until it stopped and now he wasn't sure if it was any different. It was none of their business if he was with Kurt or not but since Kurt was popular and some people considered themselves as his friends, well, was it really that surprising? The only thing that kept him calm were his friends who always told the people to just back off and stop sticking their noses into stuff that has nothing to do with them. But only with Kurt next to him he felt the safest. With him no one even tried to talk to them and he knew it was because they all respected Kurt and were just too insecure if they could talk to him or not. Which was ridiculous because he was the loveliest person on this world.

Oh, and there was another thing that kept him distracted from his school stuff. Kurt Hummel himself and their relationship. During school Blaine was still unsure if it was okay to just act and be like any other couple because this was still McKinley, they were still in Ohio and teenagers were mean. Then there was the time when school was done and they would hang out together. Sometimes at Blaine's place, sometimes at Kurt's or somewhere else. Usually Blaine went home, did his homework studied a bit and then spent the rest of the day watching or reading something or went out with his friends – which didn't happen that often. It would have been naive to think that only the time he spent at school would be different, no, even the time after school changed. Wherever they were they both ate something together, began to do their homework but usually one of them got distracted by body parts of their partner. When Blaine explained something Kurt stared at his lips and couldn't hold himself back and kissed him which ended up them laying on a bed or when they were out somewhere both were lost in the others eyes and couldn't focus on homework. It were all those small things both suddenly found more interesting than anything else. Hands, eyes, ass, legs, hair, just everything and it happened right after the first time they had sex. Not that Blaine didn't like it because he loved it but the times they were alone didn't happen that often and he still had his issues with making out with his boyfriend while someone could always walk in. Kurt of course never complained but Blaine felt bad for it and he blamed his mother because she was just so curious and although she meant it good it was annoying. Maybe he was paranoid because when they made out and stopped no one came into his room or Kurt's for hours. But it was a risk and he wasn't ready for it.

Then there was his third week of school and he still wasn't used to all the questions and annoying people. And there was also this that he wasn't sure what he could do with Kurt. This was still a homophobic state and he was a bit scared to show affection. Like holding Kurt's hand in the hallways or leaning against him or – god forbid – kiss him. Thinking about it didn't help at all. So it wasn't surprising that Kurt asked him out about that.

"Are you scared or just embarrassed, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he leaned against the lockers watching Blaine pulling out his books.

"I'm not embarrassed."

Of course not, how could he? With an amazing boyfriend as Kurt was? It should be the other way around – yeah he still had his issues with being the none-popular one of them.

"It's just... you know. They talk and it's Ohio so... I don't want us to get into trouble."

This wasn't even a lie. He really didn't want to hear people call them names or make noises of disgust because they were together and acted like a couple.

"Blaine, they can't hurt us. I won't let that happen."

No, he wouldn't let that happen and that was what bothered Blaine a lot. He knew Kurt would stand up for himself and for Blaine and Blaine? He wasn't sure about that because Kurt was not always around him and so weren't his friends and he really didn't want to fight with people. He was so tired of this because it happened when he came out. With a sigh he closed his locker and shoved his glasses back up his nose looking at his boyfriend and saw the worried look.

"I know. I know you are here and our friends are but... I'm... I'm not ready I guess."

"But you want to, right? Hold my hand and those small things?"

Blaine nodded without hesitation and although Kurt smiled he saw the sadness. He just saw it and it hurt even more than what other people thought.

"I'm sorry..."

"No. It's okay. I understand."

The thing was Kurt did understand but he also wanted to be proud of themselves. All he wanted was all Blaine couldn't give him at school yet. There were no other gay couples, not even in the past three years and he just couldn't tell what would happen if they did so. His mind though told him all these horrible things and he really didn't want to see his boyfriend getting hurt. It was just that he felt like he was living in a cage or made himself live in a cage. Not allowing himself to act like a couple with Kurt was really getting on his mood and instead of being happy he was sighing, staring sadly at his breakfast or books. He was so lost in his worries that he didn't realize other people could see it.

"Sweetheart, are you having troubles at school?" his mother asked when she walked into the kitchen and Blaine was staring, again, at his mug.

"Uh... no, not really."

She sighed and made her well known – I know you are hiding something – face.

"I'm your mom, I know you, Blaine. Are you having troubles with Kurt?"

And Blaine knew he could try to deny it but she knew it better. Perhaps this was something a mother got when she became a mother. This special sense of knowing without words when their children are alright and when not. However, just because she could tell when he was alright and when not didn't mean he had to tell her. Not because he wasn't trusting her or anything but because this was a thing between him and Kurt. But he really needed some advise.

"It's just... I think I hurt him because I keep on rejecting him."

His mother opened her mouth, her eyes wide and he saw how thousand of worries ran through her mind.

"But... but Blaine! He is such a sweet guy and he loves you so much and you two are so perfect for each other... are you unhappy?"

In any other situation Blaine had been groaning and blushing because she said Kurt loved him and they were perfect but not this time.

"I am happy, mom. I don't want to break up with him... but... but I just can't... at school."

"Are you having sex at school!?"

"NO!"

Okay now he was blushing and groaning. Yes, this was his mother like he knew her and knowing she knew he had sex was just... it made him so uncomfortable he wanted to run into his room and hide for hours.

"It's not that! Jesus, mom!"

"I was joking, sweetheart," she smiled and sat down next to him placing her warm hand on his shoulder: "Tell me what it is."

He didn't think that it was funny what she said, not at all. So he took his time to collect himself, waiting until this embarrassing feeling stopped and sighed.

"I'm scared. Scared to be... be with him like we used to be, you know? Like holding hands with him at school or just be a couple because... 'cause... we are two boys, you know."

"Oh sweetheart," she sighed and pulled him into a close warm hug, like only a mother could do it: "I know it's hard. Especially here in Ohio." She kissed his forehead like she used to when he was a child: "But there is no need for you to hide. Don't hide, Blaine. You are free to do whatever you want and be whoever you want."

He let himself sink into her embrace and closed his eyes to breath in her familiar scent. Flowers and sunlight he always said.

"I don't want him to get hurt, mom. He is popular, he is loved and I just..."

"Honey," she said quietly, pulling back and smiling at her son with so much warmth and love: "I know you used to decide for yourself. But you are no longer just yourself, Blaine. You are also a part of Kurt and Kurt is a part of you. Whatever you do, whatever he does it has always to do with you two."

He blinked and looked at her quizzically.

"I don't understand."

Again she smiled like she just realized although he is becoming an adult he still is this little boy who still need to learn and experience so much in his life. Despite the thing that it was true.

"When you are in a relationship whatever you do is linked to your partner. Not everything but most of it. And deciding this without talking to Kurt is not fair and it's not helping, you know?"

He slowly nodded but still didn't get what she wanted to achieve.

"You do trust him, right? And you love him and he loves you. Keeping this to yourself and doing this because you think it's the right thing to do won't help you. Kurt should know it because it would be fair and he is with you in this together. He is also gay, he is also part of this school and he wants you to be safe and happy too."

This never really occurred his mind. Never. He never thought that his actions which were all in their best interest could have such an impact. Like he really wanted to do the right thing and just keep his boyfriend away from trouble and himself but by not telling him he didn't think it would be unfair. Perhaps it took much more to be in a relationship because his mother was right. Not telling Kurt what he thought was unfair and doing things without telling Kurt while he was part of it was unfair too. Biting his bottom lip he looked down and suddenly felt even worse.

"I had no idea mom..."

"Of course not, sweetheart. Don't feel bad. It's your first boyfriend and there is a lot of stuff you'll learn. Things school will never teach you."

He sighed and nodded while she ran her fingers through his curls.

"I know you don't want to bother Kurt or worry him. But if you don't tell him what's on your mind he will worry anyway and he will think you don't trust him."

* * *

That night Blaine couldn't fall asleep. There was this constant worry about how he made Kurt feel with what he did and say. While his boyfriend didn't mind to show what he felt for Blaine and wanted to show it Blaine refused to do those things and after he heard his mother out he couldn't stop thinking how much he hurt Kurt and what kind of message it was. Like he was really embarrassed or not proud of him which was not true and it hurt him so much that he probably made Kurt feel that way. Jeez, he thought. It was only his third week of school and his amazing summer dream was slowly breaking into many little pieces. It was such a perfect time they have shared. All the firsts, all the trust and the love and now it looked like a dusty old picture. A nice memory from many, many years ago. He groaned into his pillow and then checked the time on his phone. 1 am still a bit early and the usual time he and Kurt decided to go to sleep while texting for two hours. Maybe he had luck, maybe he was still awake – it was Thursday and tomorrow was school but still. He wanted to spend the weekend with Kurt.

**Blaine 1:02am:**

_Are u still awake?_

And the answer came after some seconds and it was relief he felt but also insecurity.

**Kurt 1:02am:**

_I can't fall asleep without your good night text._

Blaine couldn't stop the corners of his mouth and smiled.

**Blaine 1:03am: **

_Me too. And... I want to apologize. :(_

**Kurt 1:03am: **

_Apologize?_

Blaine sighed and it felt wrong to do it that way.

**Blaine 1:04am:**

_Can we meet? I'll come to ur place._

**Kurt 1:04am: **

_Of course, I'll wait outside._

Blaine jumped off his bed, standing there in his boxers and a t-shirt and put some pants on and left his room quietly. He never did such a thing like sneaking out in the middle of the night and he really didn't know what his parents would say about that but he couldn't care less because this was about Kurt and he loved Kurt and wanted to be with him for a long time. Preferably forever. Outside he walked to his car – which he got from his parents at the first day of school – climbed inside and drove to Kurt's house which was just a 15 minutes trip. Only meters before he arrived there he saw Kurt standing outside, leaning against the front door and smiling so beautifully when he saw Blaine and Blaine almost forgot to stop his car because this boy always made him forget everything around him. Eventually he stopped the car, turned the engine off and climbed out of it walking to Kurt who was also moving and they met in the middle wrapping their arms around the other. Kurt could hug him a thousand times and it would never feel different. It would always be this warm, safe and oh so loved feeling. When he was here, right in Kurt's arms there was no need to keep his walls up, no need to run. This was what Blaine considered as feeling home. No house, no apartment but someone who made you feel that way.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he mumbled against his neck and felt those familiar arms running his back up and down.

"For what?" Kurt asked with no annoyance, with no anger. There was just this pure warmth and a small smile. Blaine pulled back looking at his boyfriend and took one last deep breath as he took his hand and they walked to his car climbing inside on the backseat. He still held Kurt's hand, feeling the soft skin, the strength he emanated so easily and told him what his mother said while his boyfriend listened.

"And I couldn't wait until tomorrow because it scared me that... maybe I made you feel that way."

But his boyfriend shook his head, eyes glistening and wow... okay that hurt. Those were tears, clearly tears and Blaine was unsure if they were there because he made Kurt feel that way or because of something else.

"You didn't hurt me."

"But you look like... you're about to cry."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, wiped his eyes and was surprised to feel and see a damp spot on his skin. Blaine moved closer stroking his cheek and again Kurt shook his head.

"That is because I had no idea how scared you are. Maybe I never truly realized how hard it was for you to come out and deal with homophobic people because I've never been really bullied that I'm scared to show who I am and who I am with."

"You are popular and loved. Of course they won't hurt you," said Blaine quietly and Kurt straightened himself, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him against his body: "Maybe. But this doesn't mean anything, Blaine. I don't want you to feel scared or to hide how you feel. Thinking that you feel that way hurts me. Thinking that people made you feel like that hurts me because you are the loveliest person I know and so beautiful and amazing, I don't understand how anyone can't see it."

Blaine was blushing and the shy part of him, like each compliment coming from his boyfriend woke the urge to hide himself. His body though moved closer as much as possible and he pressed his lips against Kurt's. His amazing boyfriend, his beautiful and smart boyfriend, how did he get so lucky?

"I don't want you to feel that way. Especially not when I'm with you no matter where we are," Kurt whispered as they stopped kissing: "I want you to feel safe with me and do what you want to do and be who you are. Because I love you for this and I thought I couldn't make you feel it. Any of it."

"I love you too," he breathed heavily and there was this feeling, a growing feeling like he loved him even more than before. Oh yes, he loved him definitely more and hoped it would grow bigger and bigger each passing day. The thought that they could break up one day or just not be like this didn't even cross his mind.

"And you make me feel all of this. All. And I want this for you too, Kurt. I want you to feel safe with me too and know that I will defend you too."

"I know," he smiled and gave Blaine a brief kiss: "I know that you can do that. You do it already."

They kissed again, sweet and deep letting their lips slide so easily together, letting their tongues slip inside the other mouth and when Blaine remembered how unsure he was about kissing someone he almost wanted to laugh about how worried he was. Right now he couldn't imagine to ever stop kissing his boyfriend, feeling his hands in his hair, on his neck, skin and wanting more and more. Eventually they broke apart, breathing a bit faster and waiting for their bodies to calmed down but Blaine couldn't stop the words falling out of his mouth: "I want to sleep with you... so bad."

The respond was a whimper from Kurt, an actual whimper because Blaine said that and he kissed him again, not being able to help himself.

"Me too. Though... I know you won't be comfortable here."

"Probably not," Blaine answered and opened his eyes to see the beautiful smile.

"You know, I wanted to tell you this tomorrow to surprise you but my dad will be away over the weekend. So I have the house to myself."

"Technically it is tomorrow," Blaine chuckled.

"True. However, your parents are going to be crazy if they won't find you in your bed."

"Probably, yes."

They shifted so that Kurt wasn't laying half on his back and fight against their need to do more or go further but they couldn't keep their hands from each other. They both needed to hold some part of the other otherwise Blaine thought he would pass out because, wow. He read a lot about those special connections, about love and what it felt like or what it could do to you. It was just that actually feeling all this because all Kurt did is caring about Blaine, caring about his safety, happiness and that he was comfortable no matter what. So it was no surprise for him to wonder if he ever gave Kurt this back or at least something else that made him feel the same way he did. Kurt told him he was doing that by loving Kurt but for Blaine it was not enough. He wanted them to be equal all the time.

"You are doing it again," Kurt chuckled.

"Huh? What?"

"Making this face like you try to come with something up and impress me."

"Uh..." so Kurt could read his mind?

"Don't," he whispered and nudged his nose against Blaine's: "Don't change for me. I want and love you just the way you are. If you want to change then do it because you want to, okay? Not because of me."

Blaine smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next day he woke up to find a small note from his mother placed on the kitchen table and he blushed a deep red. _I didn't tell your dad, but I hope you had fun with your boyfriend ;)_. He groaned because when he came home his parents were still sleeping and he was just thinking how much luck he had. Well, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fool the special senses of his mother. Blaine made himself breakfast just to take a shower after that. While doing all this he kept on thinking about Kurt's words and about what his mother said. Although this relationship stuff seemed to be easy and wonderful he never thought about how much responsibility there was. There were many things making a person happy, many things a partner could never give you. But by loving someone and being emotionally close to each other and a part of the reason why someone was happy meant to tell them if something was wrong. Not showing any affection at school happened to be a thing that made them both unhappy and unsure. While Blaine knew why he couldn't Kurt ended up blaming himself for Blaine's absence. His mother was right. He hurt himself and Kurt though he wanted to achieve the opposite. On his way to school he wasn't sure about the way he felt. This school used to bully him and make him feel like he was nothing but a small guy and loving things only nerds were allowed to like. Not to mention that they made him feel like being gay was a crime. During the two years he only watched Kurt from afar and dreaming what it would be like to have a boyfriend at this school was a nice dream. Dreams didn't hurt. But this was no dream and reality was just not fair. Not always. It was not fair that people wondered how it could be possible for him and Kurt to be together. It was not fair that he was judged for being gay while Kurt was accepted because he was popular. And it was not fair that people actually thought it was any of their business what happened between them. Blaine understood life and it's fairness a while ago but he also knew that the only one who had control over his life was he alone. All Blaine needed was to be brave and he wanted it to be. For himself and for Kurt. He climbed out of his car and walked inside the building straight to his locker. Of course there were still the looks, whispers but today they didn't bother him that much. Brave, he wanted to be brave and at some point it would be just a general thing like breathing or walking. He opened his locker pulled his books inside he didn't need now. Rachel passed him by with a huge smile like Mercedes and he gave just the same smile back until he saw two girls eying him and whispering quietly. Cheerios unable to ignore by their white and red uniform. For a second or two he stared back but then returned his attention to the inside of his locker. Whatever they said they didn't know him or how true Kurt and he were so it shouldn't matter right?

"Ignore them. They are just not over the fact that I'm gay," he heard Kurt saying and looked to his right side, seeing his boyfriend leaning against the lockers with this beloved smile he only had for Blaine.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Blaine answered and closed his locker: "So are you telling me they asked you out?"

Which was kind of funny to imagine for Blaine. Not that he took any pleasure of other peoples pain but the girls could try as hard as they wanted to, he knew Kurt was 100% gay and 100% in love with him.

"Some tried, yes. But I thought they all knew I wasn't into girls."

For some reason Blaine chuckled and leaned against the locker, smiling and letting his eyes move from Kurt's head down to his feet noticing how good he looked again. As perfect as Kurt was for him his love for fashion was almost as insane as Blaine's for books and movies. And then he ended up staring at his free hand hanging there next to his thigh.

"Excited for tomorrow?" asked Kurt and Blaine looked back to his eyes.

"Of course," he almost blushed because tomorrow meant he would be alone with Kurt, like really alone: "Though... my mom figured out I left the house in the middle of the night."

"Ouch. I'm sorry. I hope she wasn't the fangirl she likes to be."

"You mean the creepy woman she likes to be."

Of course Kurt would never say that about his mother but Blaine knew he thought the same. Counting the times Kurt had to face her crazy behavior he had the right to tell who she was and what she could do.

"Does that mean you can't tomorrow?"

His smile faded as the thought crossed Kurt's mind and Blaine found it so adorable he bit his lip to stop the chuckle and grin. Being alone was their ticket to just be and do what they wanted to and it was just like any other thing. You get one taste of something good you want it again and they both enjoyed this time alone. Not just because of the sex – despite the fact that they were horny teenagers – but because they were able to lay next to each other, naked or not, touch and kiss and just be. Eventually he couldn't bear it anymore and smiled, leaning his head against the cold metal.

"She would drive me to your place and make it happen anyway. You know she would."

Kurt laughed and nodded because this was so easy to imagine. The bell reminded them that their classes were about to start and both looked up, then at each other and Kurt sighed like he didn't want to leave and yes, Blaine would rather skip his classes and start their weekend right now.

"Come on, you don't want to be late, right?"

Blaine shook his head like the good student he was although he still fought against the idea to just skip his classes. Yeah, he had a good taste of what it was like to be alone with his boyfriend and wanted it as many times as possible. Now was not the time for that but the time to be brave and he looked back down at Kurt's free hand and took it into his, ignoring his fast heart. Again this was just what he needed and wanted. Safety, home and Kurt's smile he got as reward was worth it. So worth it to push his fears aside. He ignored the gasps, the looks and only focused on how Kurt squeezed his hand, how warm it felt.

"You are amazing, Blaine Anderson," he whispered as he leaned closer knowing not to push it any further and they both walked through the hallways, hand in hand.


	2. Jealous Part 1

Part 2. Jealous part 1

Blaine knew that it was hard to imagine that someone like him was sexually active. At least for people who weren't Kurt. But he was and he loved it to be honest. Which was even surprising for him. Before he and Kurt had their first time someone only needed to mention the word sex and Blaine was blushing deep red and when he could he always left. Being around people and talking about this was just embarrassing and made him feel funny. Therefore it was hard for him to imagine to have sex with someone. Jerking off while he was alone in his room and laying under the covers was fine, until he met Kurt.

After their first time they both were basically waiting for the moment to be alone and just get on it. Whenever they got this chance they both made sure to enjoy this as much as possible, to come as many times as possible and get to know the other as good as possible. Because those times were rare, really rare. With school and homework and their parents being around it was hard for them to get many of those chances. Well, for Blaine that was because he wasn't comfortable to have sex with his boyfriend while his dad, or Blaine's parents were in the same house. It wasn't really an issue for Kurt, no, because his boyfriend was just amazing and understanding but it was for Blaine. His stamina was great, just as Kurt's and though it should be a blessing for his young body it was frustrating. He wished he could just go for it though someone was around them because they made out for hours, hours without anyone coming to their rooms. Best opportunity to have sex but Blaine just couldn't. Whenever they got this close, kissing, touching, half naked he stopped when he heard steps, voices which didn't belong to him or Kurt. The last time he had sex with Kurt was a month ago, when Burt wasn't at home and now in mid October he was going crazy.

Oh and there was another thing which bothered him. Actually a guy named Scott. Scott was the new student, tall, good looking and a sense for fashion. Just like Kurt. Blaine saw him in his history class and the moment he laid eyes on him he knew this wasn't good. The girls liked him, the boys also because he was a good football player and this wasn't really bothering Blaine. More like that he got easily popular, easily found friends and Blaine could see it happening, he would hang out with Kurt and all the other popular kids. The worst thing was that this Scott guy was likeable and when Blaine heard him talking about fashion it was just like Kurt told those things.

Blaine was jealous. For no reason.

He had friends, good friends and if Kurt and Scott become friends he was allowed to be friends with him, right? Eventually, Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend which meant he would spend most of his time with Blaine. So, no need to worry, he told himself. No, no need to he was thinking way too ahead though nothing happened. He had to focus on other things. The Sex thing.

* * *

"We should go to Scandals," Blaine said when Kurt parked his car at his house.

"Scandals? Like the gay bar?"

"Yes."

Kurt looked at him for a very long time, no smile, no raised eyebrow just looking at him and saying: "You know we are underage?"

"I know but there are... fake ID cards. I'm sure Puck can help us."

Knowing he won't change going to the same places over and over again and doing the same things over and over again he came up with this idea. Maybe, being around other people like them and do something Blaine usually would never do could help. At least he told this himself.

"Okay, I have to say I'm confused. Something happened?"

"Not really."

"No bullies?"

"No."

Kurt nodded, humming while he was thinking.

"It's just... something I want to try. Maybe it will help us."

"Help us?" Kurt exclaimed and now he looked really surprised: "Fake ID cards and a night in a gay bar should help us by what?"

Before Blaine could say it, before he even opened his mouth he was blushing and fumbling with his fingers. The words his mother told him were echoing in his head. Tell Kurt whatever is bothering you. Be fair.

"Sex."

"Sex?" his boyfriends eyes were wide, mouth hanging open and pure confusion on his face: "Okay. We should go inside and then you'll tell me what you are talking about."

They both climbed out of the car, heading straight to the door and then to Kurt's room in the basement. His dad would be back later so he was safe to talk about this. They left their bags next to Kurt's bed and with a sigh his boyfriend sat down on it, waiting for Blaine to join him, his blue eyes constantly watching him, which made Blaine nervous. Though, this time was not the right time to be nervous.

"I'm horny, Kurt."

"Huh? Like... right now?"

Oh god, no, he didn't mean it that way.

"No! Not now... I just whenever we make out I just want more."

"Well, if not I would be worried," Kurt smiled and Blaine blushed.

"But we never do more and it's my fault. Because I can't with other people in the same house or close to us."

His boyfriend sighed, smiled sweetly and placed his hand over Blaine's, squeezing it lightly. Like always he gave him this understanding look, like he was able to read his mind and know what to say or do to make him feel safe and loved.

"I told you it's okay. This is still new to you."

"It's not okay. Not for me," he almost groaned: "I... I..." uh okay, now he felt like the shy boy he once was before Kurt walked into his life. Trust, he focused on the trust he had for Kurt and knew, whatever he'd say, his boyfriend will smile and understand and make him feel home like he always did.

"I like it when we have sex. Love it, actually," he whispered and blushed.

And just like he knew it would happen his boyfriend smiled, leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek, whispering: "It makes me happy that you feel so comfortable around me to say this out loud."

"I do. I really do," Blaine breathed, closing his eyes as their foreheads were leaning against the other.

"But why Scandals?"

"I want... to be more... adventurous? I don't know. I just want a change. One that will help me to... do something against this barricade."

"Barricade, hm?" Kurt kissed him lovingly: "If you are sure we can do that. But only if you are sure."

"I am," Blaine answered followed by another kiss.

"Okay, I'll talk with Puck tomorrow. Also, we need to come up with an excuse because we'll both be away for a night."

"Thank you," Blaine kissed his cheek.

It was hard to focus on anything else when Kurt was this close and no one else was there. Blaine only closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open and took a shaking breath. God, this was torture. Being alone and so close made him so easily horny, so easily he wasn't even ashamed.

"Can we, talk about this later? I would... I really want to..."

Kurt hummed, smiled and kissed Blaine again, holding the kiss and grasping Blaine's thigh, pulling his leg over his lap so Blaine was straddling him.

"Of course, gorgeous."

While their lips were still connected, kissing becoming deeper Blaine didn't want to wait any longer. Time was precious and Kurt knew this. With sure hands and practiced fingers he opened Kurt's belt and groaned, deep and low when his boyfriend did the same to him. His cock was hardening, fast just like Kurt's and as soon as his zipper was down Blaine gently pulled his boyfriend erection out, just like Kurt and both moaned into the kiss as Kurt wrapped his hand around them and began to stroke.

"Oh... oh fuck... hurry Kurt."

"We have time," his boyfriend whispered but for Blaine it felt like their time was running out. He leaned over to the nightstand, opening the drawer reaching for the lube. With shaking hand he poured some on their cocks, feeling a cold shower running through his body because it was cold, moaned _'fuck... oh shit'_ and stroked them faster. Blaine placed his hands behind Kurt's neck, steadying himself and beginning to move his hips. It's been so long and he felt this familiar and more than welcomed feeling growing. He was close, so close.

"I love you, god I love you so much," he whimpered, feeling the smile of his boyfriend against his lips and then they both came. Licking his lips he waited until they both came down from their high, taking the tissues from the nightstand to clean them both up and meeting a blissful looking Kurt, when he looked back at his boyfriend.

"I love you. And," his boyfriend giggled and Blaine had no idea what was so funny right now.

"What?"

"I was wondering if your mother left something of her craziness in your DNA. Well, she obviously did."

This wasn't the time to think about his mother, or anyone so he almost whimpered and pressed his face against Kurt's neck: "Mood killer."

* * *

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Terrible. Blaine was sitting in the passenger seat and staring out of the window to the gay bar _he_ wanted to go inside. Everything felt so wrong, his gelled hair, his glasses not on his nose – exchanged with lenses – and this fake ID card in his hands – just too look older. What was he thinking? This was a bar, a bar with gay guys young and old, drinking, dancing and probably more. Of course this was not the Babylon like in Queer As Folk and maybe his mind was just rushing over things, but still he was nervous as hell. And his boyfriend looking hot as fuck wasn't helping. Even he made Blaine nervous.

"We can go somewhere else, honey. We can just go to the hotel."

"No... no. I have to at least try this."

"Okay," Kurt leaned over, kissing his temple: "I'm right next to you."

Breathing in deeply he nodded and left the car. Still fumbling with ID card and being close to Kurt, the closer they got the more he felt his knees shaking.

"Do you think this will work?"

"I'm sure."

"But what if not? They'll call our parents."

"This won't happen."

"And what if we meet some creepy guys? What if they kidnap us?"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed and stopped, turning to face his boyfriend: "Don't worry, okay? If you want to go there, we'll go. If not we'll leave. I'm fine with both, okay?"

Not going and going back to his old habits or going and maybe get more of his relationship and create new opportunities? Nope, Blaine needed to try this out. He knew he needed to.

"No, I want to... but... if it's creepy we'll leave."

"Okay," his boyfriend smiled and kissed his cheek, taking his hand: "Come on. It will be fine."

It actually worked out. The guy at the entrance didn't even pay much attention to their ID cards and as they walked inside Blaine could hear voices, music and smell a sweet scent. Probably some sweet alcohol? Holding Kurt's hand he followed him, eying the bar to his right side and watching some guys dance on the small dance-floor while others laughed, drank and, oh, some even kissed. He'd never seen two men kiss on the streets of Ohio. At least two men who weren't he and Kurt. He also saw a guy dressed as a woman and two guys wearing just some short pants. If he had any idea about how many people, so close to his hometown were gay would he feel better? Maybe but Blaine had to admit he liked to see it. Some kind of mini version of Babylon, but he didn't say this out loud. Still, he liked this place because here were people just like them and for some strange reason he felt good. Like, he and Kurt weren't the only gay people in this world – of course he knew that but seeing it was different.

"I see you like it?"

"Somehow yes," Blaine answered and they stepped to the bar ordering something to drink without any alcohol.

"You can drink some alcohol if you want," Kurt said as the waiter walked away.

"No. I don't want to be drunk." Not that Blaine never had a drink but he just really didn't want to be drunk right now. He wanted to make this experience and be sober. Their drinks came and both turned around, a pop song playing in the background and watching the people dancing like nothing else mattered. There were two guys dancing like some idiots but having such a happy smile on their faces, then a girl probably with her friend dancing together and the other guys were close to someone, touching, kissing and – oh fuck – Blaine almost blushed. They were basically grinding against each other and he knew he would never, ever be able to do the same with Kurt with other people around. Though this looked so easy and no one, just no one minded and he wished he could have whatever they had too. More self confidence? Ignoring what other people thought or might think? Take the right he had as a human being which was to love his boyfriend like straight couples were allowed to do? He had no idea what it was but he hoped he could be so careless too and just be with Kurt.

"You are staring," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and dragged him out of his thoughts.

"I was just... thinking."

"About me?" he asked with a strange voice. No smile, no anger but something else which was new. Should he be worried? Did he do something wrong?

"You are always on my mind, Kurt."

"Good," oh, there it was again, his warm smile and this warm kiss: "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh... um... between-"

But Blaine was cut off as someone smirked at them. Someone he didn't expect to see her. Someone he wasn't really pleased about to see here. What the fuck was Scott doing here? While trying to make a straight face Kurt greeted Scott with a polite smile and Blaine didn't fucking like it.

"I see you two want some time between our kind, hm? Guess, Puck helped?" Scott asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Blaine almost frowned.

"So I guess you are one of us? I had no idea," his boyfriend said ignoring the question.

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious but yeah. It's not easy to find a place here and just be."

Kurt shrugged and Blaine watched him, how his eyes were moving up and down Scott's body and wow, okay, that was _not_ okay.

"Is that Armani?"

"It is! How did you know?" Scott was beaming, literally beaming at Kurt.

"Fashion is like my guilty pleasure."

And then they just kept on talking about fashion. Blaine heard the words coat, shirt, jeans and some crazy names. Probably some fashion lines or whatever. It annoyed the fuck out of him so he turned around, rolling his eyes when Scott basically shrieked about something and Kurt laughed. Yeah, fucking great their night here. Really awesome. He knew it, he had a feeling that Scott was someone he should keep an eye on. Not that he thought he was gay because judging people before he knew them wasn't his style. But this time? Oh he was judging him, pretty hard. Scott had no right to look at his boyfriend with big eyes and a wide smile or make him laugh or anything that was Blaine's job to do. But he did. And his boyfriend literally fell for it, rambling about clothes like it was the greatest thing ever. Sure, for Kurt and Blaine loved to listen to him but it was just not his thing. He tried but he would never be able to tell what was Armani and what not. And Scott could and Kurt liked it judging by his smile and how easy they talked. It was frustrating and this was not the way he imagined their night to be. Huffing he looked at the waiter and ordered a cocktail. Kurt was fine with him drinking? Good, because he needed this, right now.

They talked for an hour – maybe more - and Blaine was nipping at his fourth cocktail, sweet, something that tasted like strawberry and stopped listening to them. Sure, Kurt was allowed to have friends. Of course but this guy was gay. Gay! And he knew so much about fashion it was like they both would never stop to talk. Fucking great!

"I'm going to dance!" Blaine said and turned around, not as steady as he wanted to be and swaying to the dance-floor, ignoring both of them. Let them be in their stupid fashion world, he didn't want that. He was here to make experience and get over himself and he would do this, right now. Could he even dance? Blaine stared at his moving feet. Okay probably he could and the song was also good to dance so whatever. He had seen enough people dance and it wasn't that hard, right? So he began, moving his body to the rhythm and sometimes brushing against other people who smiled at him, eyes moving up and down his body. Oh, did they think he was cute? At least someone was paying him attention. Ignoring his drunk mind he always smiled back at whoever smiling at him or watching him. He was here to have fun, and it were just looks so it was harmless. Eventually Kurt was busy anyway so who cares? He danced some more, smiling a bit as he got comfortable around the people and on of the guys, maybe barely eighteen signaled Blaine to come closer and dance with him. Well, when Kurt was allowed to have fun and talk about fashion with a guy, Blaine was also allowed to have fun and dance. With a guy.

"Look for someone else, okay?"

Uh? There was Kurt's voice and Kurt's hand around his wrist, pulling Blaine to him and, no! He wanted to dance.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt asked as his hands held Blaine's who didn't stop to dance.

"Danshing?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I know what I'm doing."

A short laugh fell from his boyfriends pretty lips and Blaine was not sure if he understood what was so funny.

"I have no doubt about that. How many did you drink?"

Blaine hummed, closing his eyes and placing his hands on Kurt's waist, holding him closer as they began to dance together: "Four cocktails?"

"Four?" Kurt repeated and then leaned closer, steeling a kiss and humming when he tasted the strawberry. There was no help, Blaine groaned into the short contact of their lips but then reminded himself why he was even dancing. Scott, yes. Opening his eyes he looked back to the bar, seeing the other boy watching them and it was hard not to smirk. Yes, Kurt was his, forever and ever and no obessesed-with-fashion guy could have his boyfriend. Somewhere in the back of his head was a voice whispering that Kurt wouldn't leave him or do anything to hurt Blaine, yet, jealousy took the better of Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, love?"

"Oh my God! You are jealous!" whispered Kurt with wide eyes.

"I'm not," he denied and heard this adorable giggle only his boyfriend could do: "Kiss me again."

"No, not here. Not with you being drunk."

"I'm not, Kurt."

"Let's go, okay?"

"_Kuuuuuurt_," Blaine groaned as his boyfriend slowly left the dance-floor, taking his boyfriend with him.

"I'll give you a kiss when we'll be outside."

But Blaine never got that kiss. As they went outside they walked straight to the car and as soon as he was sitting in the passenger seat Blaine fell asleep. Mind to drunk and eyes to heavy to keep himself awake. Well, sleeping wasn't that much fun when he had a stupid dream about stupid Scott, falling for his boyfriend and charming him with his knowledge about fashion. Stupid Scott being stupid tall and good looking and making Kurt smile. He woke up, groaning when he felt his head pounding and then noticing that he wasn't in his room, or Kurt's room. He looked around the white room, saw the lamp on the nightstand burning, figured he was in his pajamas and then heard a door going open and saw Kurt walking out of it. He was wearing pajamas too, holding a bottle of water in his hand and some pills. Ugh, okay?

"Head ache?" Kurt smiled and climbed into the huge bed with white sheets while Blaine slowly remembered where he was and why he was here. And then he blushed, pulling the blanket over his head and groaning.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay," Kurt laughed and dragged the blanket off of Blaine's head: "Here take this, you'll feel better soon."

Without saying something and feeling shame crawling through his body he took the water and the pills from Kurt. Nodding his thanks he put the pill into his mouth, opened the bottle and swallowed half of it down. His mouth was so dry it wasn't a good feeling. But not as worse as his head ache. They were silent, Kurt watching him and Blaine avoiding his eyes, chasing the memories of what had happened in that bar. The guys, Scott, cocktails and dancing. Oh, and jealousy. A lot of jealousy. It wasn't enough that he had to deal with homophobic idiots he also had to keep an eye on some gay guys flirting with his boyfriend. Great, really.

"Blaine," Kurt spoke after a while and the curly haired boy hesitated to look at him but eventually did so. There was a small smirk on those beautiful lips and he just frowned. Why wasn't Kurt mad at him? Would he ever be? Because Blaine for himself thought what he did was pretty... bad and he never acted like he did some hours ago. Hours, right? It was still dark outside and he didn't feel like he slept a lot.

"Jealousy makes you pretty hot."

"Ohmygod!" he groaned and pressed his hands on his face.

Kurt laughed again and ran soothing circles over Blaine's back: "But there is no reason to be jealous. Though... when I saw that guy wanting to dance with you I was pretty jealous myself."

"You were?" quickly looking up he saw Kurt.. blushing? He was blushing!

"Of course. I saw them all staring at you and I understand why but... I won't share you."

"Oh..." Blaine cleared his voice: "Yeah... well, I don't want to share you too. Especially not with Scott."

"I'm sorry, though. I got a bit distracted because it's hard to find someone who understands fashion like I do."

Yep, and Blaine didn't understand fashion. But for a second he wished he would, just to give Kurt everything he wished for.

"But this doesn't mean that I'll leave you or stop loving you."

"I just... don't like the way he looked at you and how easy you two could talk."

"That's jealously, Blaine. And it's nothing bad. Not as long as it's just healthy jealousy."

Well, he wasn't sure about that because it made him feel like he turned into some insane person, which he totally wasn't.

"And us being jealous just shows that we mean a lot to each other. We have every right to be jealous."

"I don't like that feeling though. But it's not like I can... control it. I just want and love you so much that it happens. And this Scott guy drives me nuts."

Lips kissed his temple and Kurt snuggled closer, humming and calming Blaine so easily down with his voice.

"It's okay to feel that. As long as we won't hurt someone it's okay. But remember, I'll always come back to you, no matter how many Scott's cross my way."

"And I'll always dance with you," Blaine smiled and Kurt laughed. There was no reason to have any doubts or fears that Kurt would leave him. Blaine trusted Kurt just as much as he loved him but he wasn't trusting anybody else. Scott may be nice, now, but he could easily fool someone. Honestly? What did they know about him. Not much. And this wasn't even about Scott, it was about all the people who couldn't back off when they needed too.

"Okay honey. Now sleep some more and we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"But we wanted to... have sex."

"When you'll feel better, okay?"

Sometimes it was really annoying how right Kurt was but this made Blaine love him just more and more.

* * *

"Oh fuck," Kurt breathed when Blaine fell on his back and slowly pulled out of his ass, sweating, panting and kissing the soft skin of his boyfriend. It was almost 11am and they both came at least twice.

"I guess... I guess it worked," Kurt said, voice rough and felt Blaine breathing against his the skin of his back.

"Worked?" was all Blaine could get out before his heavy eyes found the strength to open.

Wincing lightly he turned around, keeping Blaine close and pulling him down so he was on top of him, running his fingers through his damp curls.

"I've heard at least four people walking through the hallway while you fucked me."

A small blush painted over Blaine's cheeks and he nuzzled against the sweaty neck of Kurt. Did it work? The small trip to the gay bar and him being jealous and a bit drunk? Maybe. Maybe it did but he isn't sure.

"I just wanted you so bad," he breathed: "But we'll see if it worked, right?"

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
